


A Demon and His Tamer

by Death_Wand



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Familiar Rin, Familiar contract, M/M, Mephisto is a little shit, Rin looks younger, Rin needs a cover story, Rin turns into a full demon, Tamer Yukio, full demon Rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Wand/pseuds/Death_Wand
Summary: "A demon who's completely loyal to a human, who does whatever his human tells him to is called a familiar. Exorcists don't kill familiars. If you become my familiar, I will be able to protect you" Rin froze. "Would that mean I'll have to do my homework when you tell me to?" Rin shuddered in fear. Yukio smiled happily and nodded. AU. more inside.





	1. Rin wonders how 'this' became his life

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU (Alternative Universe). That means that things are not going to stay Canon even if some will stay the same, beware, there are going to be changes!  
> This is also Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Those of you that don't like Yaoi are welcome to leave the page! In this fic, you will find a mild Yukio x Rin that will grow with the storyline. I try to keep my characters, well… in character, as much as possible.  
> I am a new writer and this is my second story, so if you find anything wrong or something that I could have done better I would be grateful if you will point it out for me XD

Rin was in shock, not that anyone could blame him - his whole world turn upside down in a matter of seconds.  
First, that Shiratori guy tried to burn his face off with a fucking heated metal poll, and would have succeeded doing it too, if not for the blue flames _that came out of nowhere_ and made him back the hell off.  
Well, not out of nowhere.  
According to his old man, the fire originated from _Rin_. Ho, and another bloody thing! _He's a demon._   
Not like a human that's acting like a demon, or a-a-an evil person. A REAL demonic being, the real fucking deal! And he's not just any demon, no! Why that would be too easy! He is the one and only, SATAN'S SON!  
Then he discovered that his adoptive father is a super-fast chanting, Kong-Ku expert, that usually deals with this kind of crap!  
So fucking yeah! He's shocked, and he's got every right in the world to be shocked. Anyone who thinks otherwise is welcome to try and deal with all of this shit themselves. Let's see if they can handle any of this better.  
Let them deal with the fact that-that-that Shira something guy just grew a pair of fucking horns (because he's possessed, so why the hell not. And yes, possession can happen apparently) and a long bloody god-forsaken tail!  
Ho, and let's not forget! Currently, demonic-Shiratori, who as it turns out, is super powerful for some reason, is trying to force his way _INTO THE FUCKING MONASTERY!_  
So yeah, Rin's very stressed and scared out of his mind right now, and the old man isn't helping, like, _at all._  
Nope, you see Father Fujimoto is too busy moving around in Rin's room, _packing_. He's fucking packing. As if he's planning on running away, but this thing outside? Yeah, is unlikely to give up and let them go, so what's the point?!  
 _What is even happening?!_   
Why are they even fighting for him? _Him_. They could die, don't they know that? Why would they be willing to fight for him?!   
\- _You are a demon Rin. Not just any demon! Satan's son!_ – his old man's words burn worst than the flames, worst than the mean words of his peers, of being called a demon by anyone else, because Shiro's his old man.  
'Didn't you say I'm not a demon?' Rin closes his eyes. His heart bleeds. 'Why?!'   
Why was it that nobody told him that before?! Why was this happening to him? It isn't what he wants!  
"Rin," father Fujimoto's voice steals Rin's attention back to him. The half-demon opens his eyes slowly, and reluctantly turns to look at the old man, "you need to get out of here immediately."   
Did he finish packing already? That was fast! Rin's not ready yet! It's all happening too fast. He can't-  
The half-demon shakes his head, and his hands clench into fists. Rin's gaze turnes into a glare - NO! There's no way he's going anywhere until he'll get some real answers.  
"Why?! What's going on old man?!"  
But Shiro never answers - too busy making sure his son will have everything he needs.   
He can't go with his boy. He has to stay here and makes sure that the demon king won't follow his child. He'll smite this demon, and when he gets rid of the pest, he'll find his son and join him.   
Rin will be fine. Shiro is going to bet everything he is on that belief.  
"Come, Rin."  
"What?! No! Didn't you hear me, you old-geezer?! I'm not going anywhere!"  
Shiro smiles at his sons' heated words. He understands where the child comes from, but there's no time for explanations. They have to move fast, or all will be for nothing.  
There's one more thing he'll need to give Rin if they're leaving the monastery. The old man fears for a moment that it would be too much for his son to handle. But he can't doubt now - ' _I have to believe in Rin.'_  
The old Kuma sword can't stay where one of Satan's kin can get to it - it is Rin's heart and demonic essence. The boy will have to take care of it.  
The Paladin takes out his key of Vanishment and opens the locked drawer of the old red dresser and retrieves the hidden Demon-slaying blade, Kurikara.  
Shiro doesn't take his eyes off of the cursed sword. He can't. This thing is the only thing that keeps Rin safe and human. If anyone would ever unseal it, Rin's human life will be over.   
Which is why the boy must know the consequences that come with possessing this sword, and what he can lose if he uses it.  
"This is the Kurikara, the demon slaying sword." The old man says and holds the blade towards his son, "Never EVER unsheathe it. Once you do, you will never change back."  
Rin takes a step back, shaking all over. He's just a boy, still nothing but a little kid, and this is the last thing the old man wants to do, but he places the sword in the young boy's hands.   
"Change back?"  
He's Rin's father, but he's also the Paladin, and even if it's wrong and he doesn't want to do that, he knows he has no choice. He can't treat Rin like a little boy now. He can't. Not with the demon-king knocking at his door.  
Shiro swallowed his frustration and self-hatred at what he was about to do, and explained, "your powers are sealed by the scabbard" at Rin's blank look he adds, "the demon part of you if you will."  
"If anyone draws this blade, you will never live a normal life again, because the moment this sword is unsheathed, you will immediately enter your demonic form. The moment that happens – _there's no going back._ "   
Handing the boy his bag and the Key of Vanishment, Shiro quickly tells him, "hide the sword the moment you are safe. Never lose it."  
 _'And now for one last thing. If it so happens that I die today',_ "Rin, I need you to listen to me," Shiro put both his hands on Rin's shoulders and looked at his boy straight to the eyes, "There's a chance that I won't make it out alive today. Take this phone. There is only one number stored inside. Call, and he will be able to help you. He's a close friend of mine." hopefully, Mephisto will be able to hide Rin.  
"Now, go!"  
Rin doesn't go.  
Instead, the boy throws all his stuff on the ground, "this isn't funny, old man!" The Kuma sword rolls on the ground and ends up near Shiro's leg. Rin takes a step closer, "this joke ain't funny!", Because this got to be a joke, anything else would mean that all of this is _REAL_. That all of this is _HAPPENING_ , and this is not real, and not happening otherwise, Yukio would have the same problem too.  
 _Yukio_!  
How could he forget?! _'I must be the worst brother in the world!'_ What if this is real and there are demons after Yukio?!  
"What about Yukio?!" Rin is panicking, everything he knows turns out to be nothing but a lie, but Yukio's in danger, and instead of thinking of a way to help his brother, Rin is too busy playing twenty questions?!  
Shiro instantly knows what Rin seems to ask. He sighs and passes a hand through his hair.   
"Rin, you alone inherited the flames. When you were born, Yukio was far too weak to inherit Satan's flames. Yukio is completely human."  
 _'So it's just me. Yukio is going to be alright?'_  
"Why didn't you tell me?!", _Before_ – _'before all of this happened, and before events forced your hand. Were you planning on telling me at all?'_  
"I wanted to raise you as a human, Rin" Shiro answered shortly, he wanted to say so much more, but they were short on time. The others wouldn't be able to hold the demons back for much longer, but he needed Rin to understand-  
"Everything I've been doing and will do is all for your protection, Rin."   
However, Rin can't bring himself to believe Shiro.   
"This can't be it." The black-haired boy shakes his head, and his eyes drill holes in Shiro's face, as if searching for something, "There's got to be something more!"   
_'He fights demons. He told me that he does and now that I know what I am, what? Does he not want me anymore?'_ Rin bites his lips, and suddenly he doesn't feel like looking at his father anymore, _'I'm not perfect like Yukio, but I thought…'_  
 _'I thought you love me.'_  
"Why would you take in a demon? There's got to be a reason! What is it?!"  
Father Fujimoto stops, surprised.   
"Rin?"  
" _ADMIT IT_! You don't want to be my father anymore!" _he doesn't care about me. He has Yukio!_ "You are not my father! Don't you dare act like you're my father ever again!"  
 _ **SLAP**_!  
Then, silence.  
"We don't have the time for petty arguments. Just do as you're told."  
' _I… I hit him. I can't believe I hit my son. Rin, I'm so sorry.'_   
Shiro never had the chance to say any of that. Because at that moment. That specific moment in time, Satan chooses to strike.   
It wasn't by luck or any other stupid reason. It was because of the pain in the Paladin's heart. That was all Satan needed to take over.  
"Ahh!"   
Rin turns towards the old man with wide eyes just as the lights above them shatter. The boy drops to the floor - his anger and frustration gone like mist in the wind.  
"R-Rin," Shiro gasps "run away from me!", But Rin doesn't listen. He can't. He's already regretting everything he'd said.   
"H-hey, old man, just hold on, I'm going to get someone!" The boy gets up and starts going for the door.   
'No. Something like this can't be happening to the old man! Not now!' He needs to find someone, to get help.  
.  
.  
.  
 _"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA~!",_ The laughing voice coming from behind him doesn't sound like the old man. It's so alien that Rin stops in his tracks. The sound is maniacal and far-gone. It's terrifying.   
Like in a horror film, Rin turns around slowly, and the sight that greets him is horrifying in its' own right.   
"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! MY CUTE LITTLE CHILD!" The possessed man roars with a huge smile. He spreads his hands to the sides as if to say 'come here,' and his tail sways behind him.  
Rin tries to back off, but the demon possessing the Paladin snorts in amusement and pulls Rin towards him.   
"LET GO OF ME! LET GO! _LET GO! LET GO!"_  
"Don't piss your pants, brat. You should be grateful!" the demon - possibly Satan himself, if Rin read the mood correctly - says with a massive grin on his face. Rin can struggle as hard as he can. He's not going anywhere. "After all, the great Satan-sama has come to greet you in person! YOU CAN CALL ME, DADDY!"  
The crazy demon laughs and laughs and laughs. Satan's flames move around the room in disorder, burning, burning, burning - _'Why am I not burning?!'_   
Satan stops laughing, abruptly, "Ah... this body won't last very long," and most likely it will not. Parts of it are already starting to fall off.  
"I guess we've just got to speed things along," and without farther prompt, the demon snaps off several of the human's fingers (much to Rin's disgust) to summon the Gehenna Gate.  
Grabbing his son's sword from the floor and tossing it inside, "we will need to break this if you're ever going to make it in Gehenna," Satan notes.  
 _'NO! he can't break it! If he does, won't it mean I will be stuck as a demon, forever?!'_ In a burst of anger, Rin releases a flurry of flames to attempt to scare off Satan and protect himself, but the demon only laughs at the pitiful attempt.   
Grabbing Rin by the collar, Satan drags the boy to the Gate, "now it's time for you to regain your true power as a Demon and one of my kin!"  
Rin resists. Kicking and screaming, the boy fights with everything he has, but he's weak, and nothing he does even tickles the demon. The boy's heart aches as he cries, "I'm human!"   
_I'M HUMAN!_  
.  
.  
.  
Right?  
His struggles stop as he sees his reflection reflects at him from the mirror in the corner of the room. He looks like a wild beast, straggling and snarling - _humans don't act like that!_  
"You're wrong~" Satan sings songs cheerfully, "you are definitely, 100% demon!" the real demon throws a look at the boy, "well, if you want to be picky, only 50%, but that doesn't make you any less of a demon. The other 50% come from her, so that's not bad." The demon shrugs.  
 _'N-No! I'm not a demon. Father told me! He-'_  
"NOW!", the flaming demon calls loudly, "are you going to accept the fact that you are a demon, or do I have to beat the knowledge into you?"   
For some reason, Rin is far more frightened by the sheer eagerness in that tone than the words themselves.   
The boy shakes his head. His whole body doesn't stop trembling, "No?" Satan pouts, "are you sure? You don't want to shout again about how you are not a demon? Nothing like that?"  
Rin wants to, he wants to so fucking bad, but instead, he shakes his head.   
"I don't think you are telling me the truth~" the mad-demon started laughing again, "you still think of yourself as a human," The mad demon crackles insanely ", but you won't be thinking that for long," Satan stares at the boy for a few seconds, "now that I have you, taking Assiah is no longer a dream."  
The blue-red eyes stare into his own and Rin's knees feel so weak.  
Rin unwillingly releases a whimper, and Satan's grin grows larger, practically splitting at the seams. The deranged demon loves it, Loves seeing the fear, the Terror adoring his adorable little child's face. Ho, it felt so GOOD!  
Satan throws Rin into the pit of skulls surrounding the Gate, "I made you on a whim, you know, but then I came to realize that your existence was just what I needed to secure myself a body in Assiah!"  
"Help!", Rin screams. _'No! I don't want that! Please! Someone! Anyone! Yukio'_ , "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"  
Satan insanely laughs, "Happy Birthday~!"  
" _No_!", And someone does answer - hearing Rin's plea, Shiro regains control of his body for a moment and stabs himself in the heart with his Exorcist pin.   
"Rin i-is, my son! A-and I'm taking h-him _BACK_!", Shiro says firmly. His eyes are looking for Rin's, "demon o-or not!"  
Rin wants to cry. All his life, it was Shiro that told him that he wasn't a demon. When everyone else said otherwise, it was Shiro that insisted that Rin was just like everybody else - _'And now he said it. He said I'm a demon. They- they were right all along!'_  
"Whatever the Gate touches, it never releases! You have lost, Paladin! I've won!", Satan says with venom. He laughs for a second before he can't laugh anymore.   
Shiro's body gave out.  
 _'Dad...?'_  
Rin feels it like a shock flowing through his body, and he knows his old man is dead. ' _NO_!' Rin tries to swim through the sea of skulls to reach his adoptive father. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!"  
This time there were tears, and while the fear is still there, now there was also a sense of anxiety, of dread. Rin can't reach him. He wouldn't be able to-  
Unable to decide what to do, Rin reached for Kurikara and thought back to what his dad told him. Of what Shiro was to him.  
"H-hey… I-I promised you. I promised I'd s-show you how much I've grown! You – I haven't shown you anything yet, old man!" Rin's voice grows stronger, "This can't be over like this! I won't let him win! If he wins, it means -" you would have died for nothing.  
"AHHHH!", Rin unsheathes Kurikara, thereby releasing his demonic power, and destroys the Gehenna Gate. With the Gate gone, Rin kneels at his father's dead body.  
"Dad!" Rin calls out to the man in tears. His body is glowing blue from the flames - they surround him. He feels different.  
He doesn't move to close the stupid sword. He doesn't care. 'I am a demon after all, aren't I? Let them see it! Let everybody see! I don't care!'  
Tears. Hot and fat burned before they could even leave his eyes. He hugs the sword close to his chest - it's the last thing that the old man will ever be able to give him. That made this piece of metal special in a way nothing else ever could.  
It's all His fault. Satan's fault! If not for Him, the old man would be alive now! Satan killed – but no, Satan wasn't the one that drove the knife into the old man's heart - he killed himself for me. Does that mean- does that mean that I- that I killed the old man? I'm the one responsible?!  
Rin wants to scream and shout, to wake up from this awful nightmare. He wants his dad back. He wants –  
"Rin?"  
Yukio.  
Rin turns around, unready to face the only other being other than his dad that he didn't want to see him like this. His little brother. 'Do I look the same to you? Can you even see the blue flames dancing all around me?'  
The old man had said that Yukio was human. Yukio shouldn't know. Rin doesn't want his brother involved –  
"Father!", The younger twin finally noticed their adoptive father lying next to Rin. Rushing to their side, the younger fell to his knees, his eyes glued to the only father he ever knew. Rin feels his heart burning. It hurt. Rin has to say something, _'after all, it's my fault.'_   
"I… I couldn't protect him…" His voice sounds dead. It matches how he feels right now. Rin closes his eyes, "I… he… I couldn't do anything and –, but I swear I tried!"  
Suddenly, it's crucial for Yukio understands this. Rin has to make sure Yukio understands without telling him about this.  
"He –"  
"Nii-san, why do you look like this?", Yukio says before Rin, and it makes him freeze. The voice itself was calm, a little too quiet for someone who never saw a demon had the right to be. If Yukio is as freaked out about this as Rin is, it doesn't show.  
And even if he had known about demons, which can't be the truth since the old man said he was human, there's no way this cold, closed off response is Yukio's reaction.   
Rin knows his brother better than that. Yukio is mostly acting aloof at the moment. Most likely he's trying to keep a level head about all this, and it will be later, in his room that he will freak out, all by himself.  
Rin wouldn't let him.  
Still, the question fills Rin's body with fear again. He can see. He can see. Rin's about 95% sure that normal humans can't see demons – or maybe the rules are different for half-demons? – And they won't have that look in their eyes, a look that screamed resignation.   
Rin has to wonder- _'Did the old man_ lie _to me?'_   
Why else would his little brother be able to see his freakish appearance?! That has to be it - and it _Hurts_.  
Rin's breaths start coming faster and faster, "you knew?!" he found himself whispering brokenly, "everyone but me knew," and now most of them are dead. The old man is gone - _all because I'm a fucking demon._  
"I could see from the moment we were born," Yukio's voice is cold, and his words are like knives driving deep into Rin's heart, "now tell me! Why do you look like this?!"  
Why won't anyone tell me anything?! Why was he the only one kept in the dark?! Yukio knew! Is it because he couldn't see them? Is that what it takes? 'But seeing them was the worst thing that ever happened to me. Because I could see them because I have this power, the old man, the old man-'  
Somehow, everything leads to the old man's death. Rin can't find it in him to start another argument with his twin.  
"A demon attacked me," he forced himself to say, "and the old man saved me, but not before… those blue flames protected me from a heated metal poll," and how crazy that sounds, if anyone sane heard them, this would buy Rin a one-way ticket to the closest asylum.  
Yukio keeps staring at him, at his tail and his ears, but he's also listening. Rin didn't know how much sense he was making, not much probably, but he decided he would keep on trying, "we ran after that, back here. He wanted me to run away. Packed my things for me" Rin takes a deep breath, "I- I wanted to know why…?" even now it sounds more like a question in his ears, then the sentence it was supposed to be.  
"Why what?" Yukio's voice is calm. Cold. It made something in Rin snap.  
Suddenly, in his mind, he was thrown back to that moment, when everything started to go wrong – and then they came back, those feelings — hot little vicious things, coiling in his chest, trying to chock him and leave him breathless. His hurt and his fury and his fear, are all suffocating him, and when he answered, he didn't know if it was to Yukio or himself.  
"Why you didn't tell me before, about _ALL_ of this? If I knew this wouldn't- just the important stuff, things about me, things that- it felt like dad didn't trust me. But I _deserve_ to know!" Rin huffs "It's _my_ life we're talking about, I wanted to know why he couldn't trust me, and I… when we were kids I got called a 'demon' all the times, and even now, to find out, like this… I got so angry! He was going to throw me away! _Now! After I found out_ , and I wanted- no, I _needed_ to know why – just why" Rin sighs, "when he answered I – I couldn't believe him. I'm still not sure that I do."  
There was silence for a long time. The kind that feels like it can tear time apart and destroy everything in its' path.  
He feels drained. There's no anger anymore, no rage or hurt left, just plain old sadness. It felt hollow and lacking.  
Rin wipes away the tears. His flames are barely there now. There's no danger, so he doesn't need them. The tears fall from his eyes and all the way, through his cheeks, to his chin.  
Another memory surfaced, and suddenly it was agony and not sadness that Rin felt.  
"Yukio…" Rin was sobbing now. Clenching his body hard against his sword. "I said – I told dad – I told him that I…" he takes a deep breath, "I told him that he's not my father. To not dare to act like my father ever again! It was the last thing I said to him. He looked so hurt, but I didn't care. I guess I – and the worst part was, I meant it-"  
SLAP!  
Yukio looks enraged. So angry and insulted, so fucking hurt by the words, and suddenly, maybe it was the shock, but Rin starts laughing. Laughing so hard that his cheek stings, but he doesn't care. He hopes that Satan won't-  
 _'NO!'_   
What if he does to Yukio the same thing he did to the old man?! _'What's wrong with me?!'_  
Rin stops laughing immediately, and his eyes grow wide. He turns to look at Yukio with a halted breath.  
Yukio's looking at his twin brother. The demon had been laughing, but now it just seems like the younger was waiting for something to happen. Yukio doesn't know what for.  
When Rin sees that nothing happens, he smiles thinly, "dad slapped me too after I said it," he explains, "it was then that Satan possessed him."  
Rin didn't need to wait long for a horror-filled look to cross Yukio's face.  
' _He was waiting for me to get possessed!'_ Yukio understands. _'He was afraid. He's shaking, even now_.'  
"He's crazy, Satan, I mean. Batshit crazy. He used the old man's f-fingers to – to summon this Gate to the demon world. Yukio, he tore them right off, and he wanted to break my sword."  
"I couldn't do anything. Satan was too fucking strong! Like a damn Super-Saiyan, only super crazy too. I never felt so weak in my life," Rin shudders, "nothing I did help. No one came when I called, no one" Rin wraps his hands around himself, "and then, the old man stabbed himself – I'm sure it was him."  
"He was trying to protect you," Yukio says painfully, and Rin nods.  
"Yes. Dad fell to the gate thingy too, and then Satan said, he said - Whatever the Gate touches, it never releases. That dad lost." Rin grits his teeth, "I tried calling for help again, but there was no one, and I couldn't get to the old man in time!"  
"So you unsheathed Kurikara." Yukio finishes for him.  
"I couldn't let him win!" Rin begs Yukio to understand, "if he won, dad would have died for nothing!"  
"Rin…" Yukio turns to look at his brother thoroughly, and he seems sad, exhausted, and depressed, "father had died for nothing. You are a demon now."  
Again with this demon stuff! Rin doesn't want to hear it. Dad died for him, to protect him! "I'm here! It wasn't –"  
Yukio shakes his head, "Nii-san, you are not listening! You are a demon now! What do you think dad was? Why was he able to fight all those demons?"  
Rin stares. What was he? What, no, who can slay demons? Rin knows the answer - Exorcists.   
"He was an exorcist?" the older twin asks. Yukio nods. Good, his brother was thinking.  
"And was he the only exorcist?" he leads on.  
Rin thought back. No, his father was giving orders. The other guys… they are also...?  
"Yes, Nii-san, they are," Yukio says softly, "and there are a lot more. They hunt demons. They kill them, you understand?"  
 _'And I'm a demon now_ ,' "are they going to kill me?" Rin asks fearfully. His heart starts beating faster. 'I'm not ready yet. I can't die before- before what? What do I have left to do?' Rin tries to answer the questions, yet finds nothing, 'I want to beat Satan, but I'm far too weak. And it's my fault that the old man is dead. And Satan said he needs my body to take over the world.' Maybe it would be better just to let them kill him?  
"I'm not going to let them."  
Rin looked up towards Yukio's eyes. _'I do have something to live for - Yukio, I have Yukio. As long as he needs me, I… can't die just yet.'_ A smile. A real, painful, hope-filled smile bloomed on the older twin's face before it turned sad again, "But… how? You said so yourself. They are exorcists and-"  
"Because I am one too" comes the simple answer, "father had me trained from a young age to be one because I could see. I'm an exorcist Nii-san."  
Rin looked at Yukio in shock. Since when…? How long has this been going on?  
"But you said…" Rin was starting to get confused - exorcists kill demons, and Yukio is an exorcist, but Rin is a demon. So, by that logic, Yukio kills Rin. So why did he say, 'I'm not going to let them.', and how being an exorcist would help them save Rin?  
"I guess you wouldn't know Nii-san, but sometimes an exorcist can take a demon as his familiar. There are two ways for that to happen – the first is a summoning cycle. The second, befriending a demon and forming a summon or a tamer relationship with them."  
"Wha-?"  
Rin didn't understand. At all. Summon? Tamer? What the hell was that? Can he eat that? And what's a familiar job in the first place?!  
"Sorry, for a second I forgot I was talking to Nii-san," Yukio jabs playfully, making Rin puff his cheeks, "a demon who's completely loyal to a human, and does whatever his human tells him to is called a familiar. Exorcists don't kill familiars, so if you become my familiar, I will be able to protect you."  
Rin halted, thinking.  
"Would that mean I'll have to do my homework when you tell me to?" Rin shuddered in fear. Yukio smiled happily and nodded.  
"And listen in class, not get into fights unless it's self-defense and study~" Yukio sing sang.  
 _'I'm not sure who's scarier, Satan or Yukio.'_  
"Lots and lots of studies ~."  
 _'Yukio. 100% Yukio.'_  
Rin finds himself smiling - 'And I would choose my little brother every time.'  
"Rub it in, why don't you…", Rin grumbles half-heartedly.  
"What was that?"  
"I said fine. I'll be your damn familiar!"


	2. the familiar contract seal

The next few days were not fun. Rin kept dreaming about that night. It woke him up countless times. His nightmares were filled with blue fire, screams and deranged maniac laughter. It was a wonder he got any sleep at all.

Rin was afraid to wake up his brother and so, he took to sleeping in another room altogether. Yukio just let him. He didn't ask him why or demanded an explanation. Rin wondered if it was his brother letting him have some-times to himself, letting him grow used to his new body and fate.

The changes made to his body, while no nightmare, was no less distressing to the teen. Rin hated them because of what they represented. Every time he saw them, they reminded him he wasn't strong enough to save the old man, wasn't fast enough, that he was there that night, looking, but not doing anything to help – not being able to do anything at all.

Rin didn't talk much with Yukio since his twin was busy taking care of their father's funeral. Ever since that night, the two had not talked about the whole 'demons are real' thing and Rin was not willing to bring up the 'you knew I was a demon and didn't tell me' bit after what happened last time.

Yukio wasn't distant, but he wasn't being close either. It was like Yukio didn't understand that something had changed. Yukio continued doing everything like he was used to – it got rather lonely.

Rin wished that Yukio would take the time of day to make sure that he was fine, but he decided not to say anything. This wasn't really important after all.

Rin looks out the window and frowns. He hates the rain, always had always will, but it felt fitting like the sky was mourning the old man's death.

It had been raining for _days_.

It set the mood to gloomy and dark. Just like how Rin was currently feeling.

Rin stopped waking up early to cook. He wasn't ready just yet. He didn't want to cook something, only to remember they were one person short (to not cook enough is like admitting the old man had really died and Rin wasn't ready for that either).

Rin had taken to staying hidden in his room, happily staying isolated from all that is wrong with the world. The only times the half-demon had left his room, it was when he was too hungry to keep… brooding. 

Rin wanted it to end, to turn back time and undo that night, to change everything.

He was even willing to go with the demons if it meant the old man and Yukio remained safe.

He wished…

There were so many regrets in his heart – Rin was drowning in them.

When it was finally time to go to the funeral, Rin made sure to wear his best clothes and tie a black tie around his neck.

He smiled bitterly to the image in the mirror. He looks respectable. The old man will be happy.

The funeral had hit Rin stone brick right in the face without making any excuses.

Frankly, Rin felt that he wasn't ready – not for his father's funeral and not to face the outside world. _Naturally_ , that meant that Rin was going to the funeral whether he liked it or not.

At least, Rin smiled grimly to himself, he wouldn't regret not being here. This was his last chance to say goodbye, to get some kind of closure.

The funeral was a sad, short affair, with so many painful memories. The sky was covered in entirely black clouds and the rain fell down fast and hard. There were many others who came, most of them were unknown to Rin, but if they were exorcists it wouldn't be surprising.

Yukio had done a superb job. The whole event was done in a respectable way, a way that will honor the old man. There were speeches being made by both guests and family. Rin didn't have anything prepared, unfortunately. Instead, the half-demon silently cried.

Soon, too soon in Rin's opinion, the others started leaving back to the inside of the church. Rin was honestly, truthfully relieved that Yukio decided to stay out here with him, despite the heavy and horrible rain. He didn't want to be alone right now. Rin guessed that Yukio felt the same.

The two of them stayed standing before their father's grave, the heavy rain never even registered while their thoughts took them to a far darker place.

They stood there for a while, staring at the gravestone blankly, not actually seeing anything.

"Nii-san, we should go back inside", Yukio's voice was soft, if not a little numb.

It hurts, deep in his heart. The knowledge of the loss, the freshness, the memory - but that's supposed to hurt. Rin would have been worried if it didn't hurt.

"Just a little longer", Rin answered, head hanging low.

Yukio doesn't leave his older brother to stay there by himself. Normally, he would have. He knows that Rin needs some time to grieve and that unlike his brother he had been prepared (as much as possible to be prepared for something like that) for something like a loved one's death for quite some time.

This isn't the first one he lost to the demons, but for Rin this is. Worst, Yukio acknowledged mentally, Rin blames himself for their father's death. Yukio knows his twin and leaving him alone now will lead to him doing something stupid. Yukio nods to himself, now that he thinks about it. Yukio is best to stay by Rin's side. If left alone, his twin could find himself deciding to do something more than a little suicidal, like wanting to become an exorcist himself. A stupid move if Yukio ever thought of one.

Being an exorcist will place his twin in the hands of those that want to get rid of him. Yukio doesn't trust them to treat his naïve brother any better than a rabid dog. Yukio can't help the anger that came with the thought. _I promised myself I'll protect Rin! I won't let them touch a hair on his head!_

But, this is only part of the reason why he wouldn't leave Rin alone right now. The other part is that Yukio is _afraid_ – he is afraid that someone will come to get rid of Rin while he wouldn't be there. Succeed in killing Rin because he wouldn't be there.

Now it's Yukio's turn to protect his older brother. No one and nothing will be standing in the way of that. Yukio steps closer to his twin, his face shadowed by his black-brown hair. He opens his umbrella silently, shielding his brother from the rain.

"Thanks," Rin sounds lost. And he is lost, in some sense or another. He feels different, new and not like himself at all. Dirty. _This is my fault._ All of this is far too much. He falls down to his knees, ignoring the rain and the mud, "dad…"

Yukio closes his eyes and listens.

"I know I wasn't the perfect son, hell, I got into trouble more times than I can count!", Rin says brokenly, his voice is barely above a whisper, "I know I made you worried a lot of times, doing all those things", he takes a small breath, shaken, "but you don't have to worry now, because Yukio and I will be working together and you know he will be making sure I'm protected! You know how Yukio can be! Ho, and don't worry, I'll be protecting four-eyes just like I always do!"

Yukio did not appreciate the last remark, but he let it go. This time

"I'm sorry for becoming a real demon and I just want you to know – I didn't mean what I said back then. I love you, dad"

Yukio opened his eyes, "I won't let anyone hurt him, father" he told the grave, "I will protect him from those that want to kill him and hurt him-"

"I'm afraid that would be impossible!" a loud voice called from behind. The two teens froze where they stood. They had been pretty sure that they were alone since everyone else hurried to find a safe place from the rain. Apparently, that man was not everyone. The two looked back towards the speaker.

They were surrounded by a group of men in black who were led by a man in a white suit. The man is very tall, around 6'5 feet tall and very strange.

He has purple hair and a pointy goatee, a pink umbrella and a white top hat with pink and purple around the base. Purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes.

"A… clown?"

Yukio doesn't look at Rin for his remark, even if it does describe the man before them very nicely.

"Rin," Yukio starts slowly, "the one with the strange clothes is Mephisto Pheles, the precept of the Japan branch of the Knights of the True Cross – and Father's 'friend'. He and the men surrounding us are all Exorcists", the young exorcist informs his brother, his hands moving towards his twin black guns, heart starting to beat faster.

They got here early, Yukio had been sure that they had more time. If he had known, he and his Nii-san would not have been here. They would be hiding as far away from this man and his, for as long as they could.

Yukio couldn't, (more like wouldn't) lie to himself about how bad this whole situation was. The two of them didn't sign the Familiar Contract yet, and even _with_ the familiar contract, no one had promised Rin's safety.

Originally, Yukio planned on hiding his brother and forming the F.C as soon as possible, then he (only Yukio, Rin would stay away for as long as there could be trouble), would inform the Gregory of the news.

Yukio will able to determine then, what course of action they will need to be taking. If the Gregory won't play nice, Yukio will have to prepare his Nii-san for all-out war, all the while protecting him from the demons that will surely try gunning for his poor sibling. No one will be able to harm his brother, not as long as Yukio still breaths.

And when they will finally see reason Rin will be truly safe.

Unfortunately for both Yukio's plans and Rin's safety, the Gregory sent their exorcists for Rin far too soon. Worst, they sent _him_.

Yukio knew about him, from his Father and stories that used to give him horrible nightmares, even if he hadn't interacted with him before. This demon who apparently 'works' with humanity.

Their half big brother.

As if on cue the man started speaking, "You have my sympathies for what you have been through", the tall clown dressed-like man says with an ill omen smile, "but I'm afraid that as an honorary knight for the Vatican… I have certain responsibilities" the clown opens his umbrella, his smile growing wider, "you, Rin Okamura, are the son of Satan. For that, you must be killed before you present a threat to humanity"

Yukio steps before his twin in order to shield him with his body. The action does not go unnoticed by Mephisto. The demon couldn't help but watch the twins' every move. These two are the littlest of his kin, his two youngest brothers.

"As things stand now," the clown-like demon put up two fingers, "you two have _two_ options remaining for you, "allow yourself to be killed by us" _or_ "kill us and flee". Ah, there's also the option of "suicide" so I guess that makes it three options!"

"That is unnecessary sir Pheles", Yukio's voice is calm, collected.

The smaller half-demon turns to look at his brother, not sure what he has on his mind, but hoping for his twin's amazing brain to get them out of this mess.

"Ho…? And why is that? Umm…?" the clown asks curiously.

Yukio smiles stonily, "Rin has agreed to become my familiar, as such, he's _mine_ now. _You_ cannot touch him"

_The son of Satan! A_ familiar _! When Father Dearest hears about this, he's going to blow a fuse! Priceless! This is priceless!_

"Hahahahahaha!" Mephisto clutches his sides as the image hits him, "y-you took SATAN's son and m-made him y-your familiar!" the purple haired man started laughing once more, "Ho, that's rich! Hahahahaha!" _ho man, Satan is going to be killing me for t-this!_

"THAT THING IS NOT MY DAD! I don't care what you people say!" Rin shouts suddenly, fire burning in his eyes, "that filthy beast is no relation to me! My father IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE THE OLD MAN!"

Mephisto is shocked, not that Rin claims that he is not Satan's son and that his real father was Shiro Fujimoto, that's understandable. But this in this kind of situation where his life is on the line that he dares speak like that to the one that can save him. _Stupid youngling._ The child probably doesn't get how bad things look for him.

" _Rin_!" the older looks at his younger twin. Yukio shakes his head, "not the time, Rin"

Rin pouts and crosses his hands against his chest.

"Wow! I haven't laughed like that in a long time!" Mephisto says, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye, "your words are acknowledged, but they don't change the truth no matter how much you wish they did" Mephisto points out happily, "are you planning on using a familiar's contract?" the clown finally asks the younger twin.

Rin ignores what the clown says, although he looks at Yukio curiously, wondering what a familiar's contract actually does.

"I do", the young man gives the answer without thinking about it too much.

"A familiar contract _will_ show that the demon is willing to work for the human it chooses. True,", Mephisto sighs, "but it wouldn't be enough, you know", the demon of time drops the act, his eyes bearing into his youngest brother's ones, "The old fossils are going to try anything they can, to make sure young Rin here, gets one-way ticket to hell. Your word alone and one lousy contract won't be stopping them"

That had Yukio gritting his teeth in frustration, hands clenching at his sides, "Well, let them _try_ ", he spits in venom.

"Ho, none of that from you" Mephisto smiles and shakes a single finger, not caring that Yukio looks like he's going to shot him any second now. Instead, the demon smiles to him, "tell me, Rin" the demon turns to look at his other half-brother, "if this little plan of yours could have worked, what would you have done?"

"Protect my brother", the boy immediately answered, "grow stronger so that when we will need to fight Satan next time I will be able to save those who are dear to me! ... And kill him while I'm at it", the boy mutters the last bit, but Mephisto still hears.

"Phfuuu! Hahahahahaha! You guys! Ho god! Hahahahaha! You are _killing_ me!" the demon fell to the floor, his stomach hurting from laughing so hard. His hat rolled to a pile of mud and his clothes got ruined as well, but Mephisto couldn't care less. This is the best fun he had in a long time!

_No chance I'm giving those twins to some fossil! Not if they're_ always _this funny!_

Yukio looked to the side and mumbled something that sounded likes, 'I wish', thankfully, nobody heard because-

"What are you laughing about, you damn clown?!" Rin bristled, a little offended, "if anything's funny it's your stupid clothes!"

Mephisto huffed, trying to swallow another fit of laughter, "W-well, I could pull _some_ strings for you two," he gets up while trying to clean a little of the mud that got on his clothes. _Knew I shouldn't have worn my favorites._

Yukio is shocked. He didn't count on the strange headmaster's help. He was prepared to fight if need be - not that he didn't _like_ how this turned out. It just, he expected things to be far more difficult.

"I like your answers! However, the path the two of you have chosen is a long and treacherous one. Do you still profess that you will take it?" Mephisto's smile grows at the twin nods, "you might find yourselves regretting not wanting to die you know…"

"I am…" Rin starts with a seldom tone, "no longer a human" his hands find the cursed sword on their own, "I don't have a choice but to go forward. I am going to be the best demon I can be in order to protect my brother!"

X

"That went smoothly", Rin remarked later, when the twins were back in their room and the clown and his band of merry men left them well alone.

"Yes", Yukio still wasn't sure about the headmaster. Their half-brother, who for all intent and purposes looked like a fucking clown and acted like a deranged lunatic… no wonder it was so hard to get a read on this kind of guy.

"So, are we going to be doing that contract thing now?", Rin asked, wondering to himself. He wouldn't admit, even if Yukio will ask later, but he is kind of interested in this kind of stuff. It was too far close to a manga story-line for him to not be interested in! _Wait… if this is a manga wouldn't that make me the hero?_

"We can," Yukio answers, snapping Rin back to reality, "in fact that might be for the best. We can't know if the next time we see him Sir Pheles will be this accommodating. For all we know, he could and might have already changed his mind", Yukio said in a seldom, heavy tone.

That demon actually had the balls to send him an email that basically said he now works in the Japanese branch of True Cross, as a _teacher_. That is if he wants to keep his brother safe.

Yukio was considering (maybe a little more seriously than really needed), shooting the _Clown_ the next time the _headmaster_ of True Cross Academy will show up. _It will save me from dealing with the annoying little- no! Snap out of it! Shooting Mephisto will not help Rin, even if it will be REALLY satisfying._

_And better than ten therapy sessions…_

**This** is the kind of 'man' they were dealing with.

Yukio actually didn't mind having a second job, now that he had to actively take care of his Nii-san. This job has a lot of benefits too. Like who it will also let his Rin see up close the upcoming Exwires, maybe even learn something useful about demons and above all else, it will give them some much needed time and a safe place to train Rin.

"Ne… Yukio, are you there, bro?" Rin asked. Yukio looks pissed, and then happy, next he was sad and serious, pissed and happy, all at once. _This could not be healthy_ , the older of the two noted.

This whole demon thing got both of them worried. _We're dipped in some deep shit. Very deep, smelly, shit. The kind that no one can walk away from smelling like roses. Yukio knows it just as much as I do._ Rin looks at his brother.

Yukio blinks as if just now noticing Rin had been talking with him.

_And he can't even change his mind now, not that he would have if he had the chance, but now they know that he's on my side. If this goes south, they'll make sure that we BOTH die._

_But I won't let them. No one will hurt us. Anyone who'll try – I'll kick his ass_!

"Sorry, sorry. Where was I…?" Rin relaxes as Yukio smiles that smile that says, 'don't worry, I'm fine'. Rin knows that smile, he knows that when Yukio smiles like this he really is fine, no faking! That makes the half-demon feel better. Yukio is fine. Will be fine. Both of them will be fine.

"The contract", Rin reminds him lightly, his tail wagging happily and his smile growing and shining like the sun itself.

"Well, most of it is just like Pheles-san said, Nii-san", unfortunately, Rin didn't remember a word the clown said about the contract, well, maybe something about a… no. Nothing. He smiles sheepishly.

"Anno… about that, heh-heh…" Rin gulped in nervousness, "care to repeat that one more time?"

Yukio turns to look at him. Rin can't even see his eyes at this angle, the sun reflected on the glasses block the view. Yukio lets out a foreboding 'eh…' and Rin feels a chill go down all the way from his head to the tips of his toes.

_Yukio, you are a scary motherfucker!_

"Well, if I have to", Yukio huffs, "the contract is, of course, between a demon and a human. For most humans, forming a contract with a demon is mostly impossible. The reason is that creating the link between the two is very difficult and depends on both parties at any given time", Rin nods his head, trying to pay attention.

"If a human and a demon from a familiar contact, they have to be connected in some form or another, be it by a common goal, a belief, and a reason to fight or just even having the same affinity. While this doesn't sound so hard, most humans and demons have almost nothing in common, like, at all", the younger twin smiles at Rin's shocked look. _You don't know it Nii-san but you are very different from most demons._

"If they do, and it RARELY happens that they do, the contract forces a link between the two of them. It acts as an agreement between the human and the demon to work together as long as certain conditions are met. The stronger the demon the more unlikely it is for the conditions to be met, usually because the stronger demons have an easier time to shake the human enough for him to mess up", Yukio can't help but remembering Rin words about their Father. Shiro wasn't trying to form a familiar contract with Satan, but it was the other way around. That's actually how demons came to be possessing humans in the first place.

They find cracks in a human's convictions and strike. It's the opposite of performing the familiar contract.

"If against all odds, the contract holds, it gives the both of them advantages over other demonic beings and gives a power-bust to the demon's base power. The power bust and the advantages, of course, depend on all sorts of things. This is the basic stuff, will you remember that Nii-san?" the younger said in a sweet voice.

_Scary!_

"Y-yes, of course, I remember it now!" the half-demon nodded frantically, "I can repeat that! I swear I can! Do you want me to…?"

Yukio shook his head, "no Nii-san, there's no need that something like that. I believe you," he smiled, "do you have any questions so far?"

Rin did have questions, but he wasn't sure if it was safe to ask them. Yukio was scary. Like, kill you in your sleep scary. Like, _please_ _spare_ _me_ , scary. Rin hoped because no one can know what goes through his little brother's head, that Yukio won't get mad at him at some of his questions.

"Y-you said something about a connection forming between the human and the demon, what does that m-mean?" Rin closed his mouth and waited. And waited. And waited. Yukio sure was taking his sweet time.

"Umm… yes, that part. I guess it's normal for you to want to know", the younger brother finally said. He really didn't want to talk about this part, partly because how it would affect them both. Yukio wasn't pouting. _Really out of all the things you could have asked, you had to start with this,_ "okay, listen well, because I'm not saying this again", Yukio snaps.

_Scary!_

"A demon will only serve a human it finds worthy. If the human start to doubt himself, the demon will turn on him or her", Yukio just hopes that Rin sees him as worthy enough for the contract to hold, "The contract acts as a link between the two, a way for the demon to instantly know about his tamer status. Is he in danger? Where he is and what he's feeling at every given moment"

Yukio looks really uncomfortable about that, but Rin doesn't really see how's that supposed to be bad… after all, they said they'll protect each other, didn't they? Knowing where Yukio is or if he's in danger, that's a good thing, isn't it?

_I'm probably missing something really simple,_ Rin thought to himself. He tried thinking about it again. Yukio said that the seal acts as a link between them, it will let them knows if the other is in danger, the location, and feelings.

Rin frowns. It can't be the feelings' bit, can it? _What's so bad about feelings anyway…_

"I don't get it…" Rin was getting confused.

Yukio cursed Rin in his mind, but as things stood, the older twin had the right to know. Yukio takes a deep breath and calms himself down. _I can do this, I can totally do this_

"Well, let me ask you a question, Nii-san," Yukio fixed his glasses on the top of his nose, "would you like it if I felt it every time you felt an intense pleasure? Like during sex, or masturbating?"

Rin blinked once. Twice. Trice. He opened his mouth. He closed his mouth. Open. Close. Open-

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he yelled with wide, fearful eyes, "Yukio! That's a joke! Isn't it?! Ha-ha, very funny. Now tell me the truth so I could forget about all of-" Rin stopped. He looked at his twin's face. Yukio had so much red coloring his face Rin almost thought he was a tomato, "you aren't kidding"

Yukio shook his head, 'no'.

"You aren't kidding – this is not a joke", Rin shook his head in disbelief, "this is so messed up"

"Tell me about it", Yukio sighs and Rin lets out a groan of despair.

"Does it go both ways?" Rin finally asks, really hoping the answer is 'no', he didn't want to even think about Yukio doing it with someone, like, ever. In fact, in Rin's world, Yukio doesn't do things like masturbating or having sex. _Yukio is too pure for that_. It doesn't matter that Yukio is ten times more popular than the normal male. The girls can watch him from afar. Really far. _It's not like Yukio likes them or anything…_

Rin feels a lot better after that thought, almost cheerful and he doesn't care to know why. The only thing he wants is, well, for something to _not_ shutter his happy thoughts. _Please_.

"Essentially," Yukio nods.

_Fuck_.

"Fuck, so what, every familiar or whatever feel it when their 'Tamer' is doing… Fuck. Ho, god. This is-" Rin shakes his head, _isn't this considered sexual harassment? Do the demons even know about this stuff before the contract takes hold and snap! Instant – what? Perverts? Can they even be called perverts? They don't do it by choice after all…_

"Anything more I should know about?" Rin asks defeated.

"Well, the seal will be busting any positive feeling you will be feeling towards me, but that only happens after a few weeks. And usually, it's nothing serious"

Rin sighs, "well, I sure better get down to it. Not like we have a choice in the matter, do we?"

Yukio, smiles gently, "you can still back out, Nii-san, this isn't done until we complete the contract", Rin looks surprised at Yukio's words, so his brother continues, "I don't want you to wake up one day and hate me for doing this to you, I just want to protect you like you protected me when we were just kids"

"But…" Rin doesn't even know what he's trying to argue about and he doesn't need to find out, because Yukio didn't finish speaking yet.

"No, Nii-san, I will protect you, no matter what you'll choose", he looks at his twin with understanding eyes. Rin looks overwhelmed and so confused. It's obvious that the news hasn't sunk in yet. Yukio just hopes that when it does, Rin won't regret this decision.

"I-this… I mean, I'll do it" Rin has that look in his eyes, the one that means that he's made up his mind.

The younger twin moves to take the brush, he will be painting the familiar contract on the two of them, all on his own. Normally, there's only one seal and the exorcist has to speak a few words, the words become the link between the human and some random demon, but Yukio doesn't need a familiar contract with some random demon, he needs it to form with his Nii-san, so they have to make the link by themselves, so no need for words, just overly complicated symbols, "do you have anything else you want to ask Nii-san?"

Rin couldn't think of anything right now, "maa… if I'll think of something later I'll ask you, ok?" Yukio nodded.

"That will be fine, now don't move. I will be painting the seal onto the back of our right hand. I don't want to be doing this more than once"

Rin didn't move. He watched without even breathing too loudly, mesmerized by the sight of his younger brother and the paintbrush. The seal was a confusing mass of strange symbols. It covered most of the back of Rin's hand by the time it was almost done and a little farther up.

"Done", Yukio mumbled to himself. This was perfect, "don't move until I tell you to, Nii-san. I don't want you to move and ruin all my hard work now. Just wait for a minute for me to finish doing my own seal so we can continue"

Rin rolled his eyes but did as asked. It really didn't take all that long and Rin liked watching how Yukio does the seal. _I wonder if I can do things like that too, even if I'm a demon now._

The thought had some merit and Rin soon found himself thinking about demons having demonic familiars. Nothing about what Yukio said made it seem like it couldn't be done, not that he will do it, feeling Yukio's pleasure is bad enough, no need to add another to the list.

"Done!"

"Finally!" that didn't mean he wasn't going to stay quiet. This was making him all restless.

"Now, for the second part. The vows", Yukio took a deep breath, "I'll start, then I will be giving myself a small cut on the front of my left hand and let a little bit of blood run over Nii-san's familiar contract seal. After that, Nii-san needs to do the same to me", Yukio explained.

"Let's do it!"

Yukio closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm doing this! And with Rin, no less. No, I've got to focus. I'm doing it FOR Rin. This is so he could live here normally, protect from both humans and demons!_

"I Yukio Okamura call upon you to answer me! You who bare my seal, you who shares my blood! In these vows, I bind you to me!"

A bright light started shining all around the twins, soft and gentle, almost accepting.

"Demon of my choosing, are you willing to be bound by me?"

Rin didn't hesitate, "yes"

"Before our wills were two, now they shall be one, for once we are bound, and we will no longer be just two souls. My will is my goal and my goal is your protection. My will is to train you so you will be able to protect yourself. My will is for you to live. This is the will I will share with you"

Rin doesn't notice, but the room grows hotter as Yukio's voice grows louder, as if reacting to what is being said by the said twin.

"State your will now, so we could share it together"

And suddenly, Rin knows what he needs to say. There's no doubt. Rin just knows.

"I will grow stronger, I will become as strong as I can be and then more. I will share my power with you, as you share yours with me. I won't let you leave me behind", Rin's smile is blinding "– so from this day and until the day I die, I will share my life with you. This is my will!"

"My will is my goal, my goal is my will – your will is my will, my will is your goal, your goal is your will"

At this point, Yukio did as he said he would. He cut a small cut and let it bleed all over his brother's seal. The seal sucked the bright light and settled.

Rin took the knife and did the same to himself, letting his blood fall on the top of Yukio's seal.

The seal glowed and turned blue, just like Rin's flames.

The seal glows brighter and brighter turning whiter and whiter with every second that passed. It got so bright that it made it hard to look at. Finally, it broke apart to tiny pieces of light, disappearing as if it never existed in the first place.

It was still there, both of them could feel it, even if none of them could see it.

The shockwave was unexpected, none of them were prepared and soon they were passed out on the floor.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
